Third Times A Charm
by OrlandoRoKsMYworld
Summary: Lily and James are assigned to work together as aurors, but there's one problem: They can't stand each other! Will they learn to work together and eventually to even love?(A/N:This is based on the 3 confrontations we learn they have w/voldie.(OOtP))
1. Shacklebolts Suprise

Hey! I'm back again, this time with my third fic. It might come along a little slow since I'm going to be starting school, soccer, cross-country, and updating my other fic.'s, Voldemort's top secret, very evil plans, and When wedding bells ring. I might also be doing another set in Harry's time, but anyways please R&R! By the way: I do not own anything that you recognize. So ha! You can't sue me!  
  
P.S. If this all comes out as one big block of text then I'm really sorry since I know that it's harder to read, but my computer is screwed up. Words that I italicize come out as regular words too sometimes, so when ever you see *'s around words, that means that they are meant to be italicized. ************************************************************************  
  
*"The one with the power to vanquish the dark lord approaches.Born to those who have trice defied him, born as the seventh month dies. and the dark lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the dark lord knows not.and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives.the one with the power to vanquish the dark lord will be born as the seventh month dies."* - Sybil Trelanway, Book 5: The order of the Phoenix.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Third Times a Charm  
  
Chapter 1: Shacklebolt's Surprise James held his breath in anticipation as the small, glowing pinpricks of light moved fore ward towards their station in the small clearing. He shivered inwardly, and while pulling his cloak tighter he glanced over at their leader, who was contemplating whether they had a chance against a group of experienced death eaters. Moody's chiseled face was lined with steely determination as he whispered to the group, "Wands out.Keep sharp, stunning spells on the count of three.one, two, three." Instantly jets of fiery light shot into the nearby thicket and a few of the silent figures fell to the ground. The rest however ran out into the clearing, dodging spells and casting their own at the group. James ducked as a beam of purple light grazed his shoulder and whirled around to find himself face to face with a tall, cloaked figure. "So, we meet again. Only this time Potter you will be begging me for mercy." an oddly-familiar voice drawled. Their wands flew, emitting gold and green sparks, sometimes shooting a stunning spell or a curse when finally the cloaked figure was thrown backwards into a thick stump and slumped over unconscious. James glanced backwards over his shoulder at Moody who was dueling with two figures at once. "Mind if I borrow one?" He shouted cockily. "Sure, but leave this one to me." Moody growled, gesturing to a slimmer, cloaked figure. He started dueling again, this time hitting the death eater with a body bind. He listened carefully for any movement, his honed instincts kicking in and telling him that something was wrong...  
  
Meanwhile, about 40 miles away in a tiny town called Devonshire, a pair of flickering bottle-green eyes surveyed a mound of flaming rubble and debris. This was her home. Well, what remained of her home anyways.Her family was gone. She wouldn't say to herself that they were dead, that just seemed too final. They had passed on, gone away without returning, left earth.Well almost all of her family. Petunia was alive, but she was as good as dead.The red headed figure shivered as she remembered that spiteful voice. *"This is all your fault! You had to go to that school, and join that group, and become a witch, and now look at what you've done! They're dead! Because you are a freak! I've had to cover up for you being what you are, and I won't put up with it anymore! As far as I'm concerned I have no sister!"* It was bad enough that wizards and witches made fun of her for being muggleborn, but it was ten times worse that she was also hated for being a witch by muggles. The second Petunia had gone Lily had apparated here. She didn't know exactly why she came, it was partially because of that glimmer of hope that maybe Petunia had lied or been mistaken. However, now that hope had been extinguished. She could fell the salty tears forming around the edges of her eyes; Her mind full of longing, regret, and anger at the injustice of this life.  
  
James sat up straight in bed. *But wait, why am I here? I was in the forest.And Macnair was about to kill Moody from behind! I have to warn him.* He thought silently to himself. He automatically reached towards the dresser for his glasses, but he only fumbled with air. "Are you looking for these?", A slow, deep voice said. It seemed to have come from a large blob that was drawing nearer. Then he felt the cool metal on his face and saw his boss. Kingsley Shacklebolt. "Kingsley, I can't remember what happened. Is Moody okay? Is-" Shacklebolt held up a large hand to silence him. "Everyone is okay, well except for you. You seem to have had a fractured arm, which was fixed, and you were unconscious for some time, but yes Moody is okay. You in fact are the reason why." It took a while for these words to sink in. He looked around and saw that he was in fact in St. Mungo's. "But, how w-what.What did *I* do?" He stammered. Shacklebolt smiled. "You did something very brave. You tackled Macnair from the side and managed to petrify him right before you blacked ou-". Shacklebolt was cut off by the creak of a door opening. James turned his head to see a head of flaming red hair. *It couldn't be.*  
  
Yes it was. Lily Evans peered around the dimly lit room, wondering why Shacklebolt had called her here of all places. Quickly she spotted him sitting next to a hospital cot that held. "Potter!?" She spat out the words with disgust. At nearly the same time James had moaned and cried out, "Evans?!?". Both of them instantly looked at Shacklebolt with accusing glares. Shacklebolt grinned. "Well you both have done very well so I have decided to promote you to fully fledged aurors." He stopped to see them both smiling triumphantly, "And, I have decided that you two will be each others Auror partners." Lily started to protest and saw James smacking himself in the head. (Obviously trying to become unconscious again.) Shacklebolt however ignored all this and continued. "You are to meet me at room 516 at the Ministry of Magic tomorrow at seven, you may leave now if you wish Evans." She was shocked. Why was she partnered with that conceited jerk? How could he even be remotely as good as her? *He'll probably get us both killed five minutes into our first assignment.* She thought gloomily, and absentmindedly she walked back into the hallway behind Shacklebolt.  
  
Okay I dunno if I should continue this but I probably will. *ducks flying objects* Please give me feedback though! Constructive criticism is always appreciated! Now if you want to feel all warm and fuzzy and good about yourself all you have to do is click on the little blue button! Thanks for reading!  
  
AGAIN, I AM SORRY IF THIS JUST COMES OUT AS A BIG BLOB OF TEXT, BUT MY COMPUTER IS SCREWED UP. ^__^ 


	2. From the Ashes

Thanks to MspPadfootprince, Bella trix, and. (BTW, bella trix: Sorry but I think I'd rather see Lily kick Lucius' bum.) I promise that this will be longer! We're just now getting to the good stuff! I own none of the characters or anything else that you recognize. Hehe you can't sue me! Sorry About my slow updating, but I am suffering SWBS (severe writers block syndrome). *Sniff* Also, I am very sorry if this just comes out as one big blob of text, but my computer is screwed up. It doesn't let me italicize either so whenever you see *'s around words, then that means they are meant to be italicized. Please Read and Review!  
  
Chapter 2: From the Ashes.  
  
Lily put out a slender hand and pulled on the knob. However, It slipped from her grasp. She glanced down and noticed that her hand was pale and sweaty, just like the rest of her. She snapped her head back up to see Kingsley Shacklebolt's broad, dark face lined with a smile. "Welcome Ms. Evans, Mr. Potter is already here, please take a seat..." She looked across the room to see a head of messy black hair, and beneath a pair of glasses, warm hazel eyes. She went across the room and took a seat on the opposite side of the room. Shacklebolt sighed. He had known this wouldn't be easy, after all everyone with half a brain knew that they were enemies, but he had a feeling that somehow this would work... "Ms. Evans, Mr. Potter, please take seats *next to each other* in front of my desk. This is completely ridiculous! You are both respected adults and I suggest that you act as such." Lily and James both groaned then took seats next to each other with defiant grimaces on their faces. "Now that's better. I know that you er. are not that fond of each other, (James and Lily both raised their eyebrows in disbelief, both of them thinking that Shacklebolt deserved an award for understatement of the year) but you two are some of our most promising aurors and I need for the two of you to work together on this assignment." he paused then with a flick of his wand a small screen appeared on a wall. Lily gasped when she looked down, and noticed that they had both received identical, pale blue folders that contained papers, reports, newspaper clippings, and photos. Shacklebolt continued, "We believe that Dolohov may be trying to recruit graduates from Durmstrang to join the dark order. We need enough evidence though, and we need for the two of you to capture him. We also want to put tracking spells on all the people he makes contact with." James frowned then slowly asked, "So... Are we going to need to travel to Bulgaria?" Shacklebolt slowly nodded his head. "Yes. I have made arrangements for you two to travel undercover on Friday. We will be able to feed you more information when you arrive there. Here are your passports and identification. You will be posing as a Mr. and Mrs. Connor, muggles on vacation from Greenwich..." Lily quickly exclaimed, "I have to pretend to be married to him?! Why can't we just be friends? Or...or..." Shacklebolt cut in quickly, "You won't be required to do anything erm... you know. But it's the perfect cover! I mean you two argue all the time just like an old married cou-" He stopped when he saw Lily and James giving him death glares. "Well anyways there's all the information you need in those folders, and here... Shhh. After you memorize these, burn them, and *don't tell anyone*. Now you may leave..." He said quickly while handing each of them a crinkled green sticky note. Lily quickly opened hers when she left the room and read, *The first meeting of the Order of the Phoenix may be found at 408 Park Place Ct. at 5 o'clock on the twenty sixth of June. ~ Albus Dumbledore.*  
  
James stared at the tiny note as he read in disbelief. Dumbledore wanted him and Lily to join an order? That was another question. What was the order of the Phoenix anyways? Glancing around to make sure no one else had seen the note, he shoved it in the folder and headed past a group of cackling, old witches towards the nearest fireplace. A second later he found himself standing in a dingy, three-room apartment. Home sweet home. He pushed a pile of dirty clothes off of a chair and sat down to read the file. There were quite a few documents on Dolahov. "He was born in Surrey, attended Hogwarts for two years, Durmstrang for five...", James read silently. None of this seemed unusual or interesting, well except for the Durmstrang bit, they were known to practice the dark arts. Suddenly a ragged piece of paper slipped out of the folder. James sighed. It was nothing but an old ad for flying carpets. As he placed it back in the folder he noticed something written on the back. It was an address; 509 Vulchan Drive.The note was old, and he made a mental note to tell Lily about it. Just then he noticed that his clock had struck a quarter 'til five. He grabbed his traveling cloak and jumped into the now blazing emerald fire.  
  
"Ooof!" Lily glanced over at the bent figure with distaste. Potter. Her eyes narrowed as she saw him being helped up by someone tall with dark hair.Yes, she recognized him as Sirius Black, someone she loathed almost as much as James. They were both just as big-headed at least.How was it that they were invited here? She sighed inwardly and looked around the dimly lit room. She recognized Kingsley, her friend Bella Figg, Bella's mother, Arabella Figg, A fat little man called Peter, A wizard with haunted looking eyes called Remus, and then of course there were several witches and wizards that she had never seen before. Bella tapped her on the shoulder and hissed, "Look! Its Dumbledore!" and Lily turned towards a man with a long white beard that had started to speak. "Glad you could make it Mr. Potter. Now shall we begin? As you all know I have called you here for the first meeting of the Order of the Pheonix." He glanced around at the confused faces for a second then continued, "However, not many of you have been told what the Order of the Pheonix is so I will explain; The Order will be a organization of witches, wizards, and other magical beings that wish to join, who will work to defeat Voldemort. This will, I am afraid to say, be extremely dangerous and confidential, so I want everyone who signs to join to mean it." "But why is it called the Order of the Pheonix?" Lily cut in. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled and he answered, "As you all know, Pheonixes are extremely loyal and powerful, but they are also born from ashes and reborn everytime they burst into flame. The Order will form from us, and be reformed whenever our group is divided or destroyed. Now would anyone be interested in joining?"  
  
Hey! Im gonna be a little slow with this probably but anyways, please review! Im not sure it I should keep writing this or not so press the little blue button. 


End file.
